The Brad and Janet Show
|image=Machine.jpg |script=Richard O'Brien |music=Richard O'Brien |date=1980 (as a script) }}" " is a failed project, a never-made alternative story to "The Rocky Horror Show" by Richard O'Brien. In this script, the events of The Rocky Horror Show are non-canon. Story was written in 1980 after the failed project "Rocky Horror Shows His Heels" was scrapped because Tim Curry didn't want to reprise his role as Frank-N-Furter and director Jim Sharman was resistant to do something he felt he'd already done. But O'Brien didn't want to get rid of the songs he already wrote, so he penned a new script around the songs (even rewriting some parts of the lyrics with new scenarios). The new script was titled as " " as a parallel story of the couple Brad Majors and Janet Majors (now married). The events of the past film are considered non-canon. Nonetheless, Tim Curry rejected the role of Brad Majors after finding he had to do the role of Farley Flavors as well, as those characters are twin brothers. He thought his american accent wasn't good enough. Also, Susan Sarandon (who played Janet in the past film), was demanding a $1 million USD to reprise her role. The project was officially cancelled when the Screen Actors Guild went on strike. The film was going to be filmed on Texas, USA, but because all of the problems the script was rewritten in the form of "Shock Treatment" and shot in a studio in the UK. They couldn't film outside, so the plot was written to have all the scenes in DTV (Denton Television). Characters *Janet Majors: Attractive suburbanite in her twenties. Recently established a promising career and is adapting accordingly. *Brad Majors: Attractive suburbanite in his twenties. Recently unemployed and is not adapting accordingly. *Farley Flavors: Local boy made billionaire. *Oliver Wright: Handsome man in his 50's with a distinguished professional background. *Betty Hapschatt: Young current affairs host. Bright, troubled, generous. Recently divorced. *Ralph Hapschatt: A personable opportunist. *Cosmo and Nation McKinley: a sinister couple of undefined European origin. *Everett Scott: Wheelchair-bound Manager of T.V. station and general manipulator. About 50 (with a slight Viennese accent). *Ricky: Nurse in his twenties. *Ansalong: Nurse in her twenties. *Mrs. Ruby Weiss: Mother of Janet -- in her 50's. *Mr. Weiss: Father of Janet -- in his 50's. *Vance Parker: Cop -- in his 30's. *Kirk Idle: Grease Monkey -- in his 20's. *Neely Pritt: T.V. Reporter. *Macy Struthers: Information Desk. *Brenda Drill: Teenager. *Oscar Drill: Brenda's brother. *Glish Davison: Brenda's boyfriend. *The People of Denton, U.S.A. Plot The story begins in a television studio, in the control room, where Janet Majors is managing the channel signal. Among the programming, Macy Sthruders, news reporter, talks about the city and its characteristics (Denton, U.S.A.), while some citizens are recorded participating in the song, as Officer Vance Parker outside a nice house, Mr. Clark outside his bank, cheerleaders on a football field, people of different social classes in their homes, children outside a church and workers at the Farley Flavors Recreation Center, which is not yet open to the public. Following the TV programing, Betty Hapschatt interviews Judge Oliver Wright about what he thinks of the performance they have just seen, to which he replies that there are many ways in which a spider catches a fly: inducing it, using nice words ... lying. In the control room, Janet gets the call from her husband Brad Majors, who tells her that she will be home late. He finds himself alone at home, smoking and drinking while watching Oliver's interview on television. In the control room, a companion of Janet, Neely Pritt, indicates that they must go to a commercial court, which is a propaganda of the "Fabulous Fast Food of Farley Flavors". Betty thanks Oliver for the interview and invites him to have a coffee before leaving, but he thinks she may not want to be seen with an older man, to which she confesses that she is looking for an older man since her separation with Ralph Hapschatt. While they go to their office, they watch Janet inside the office of the manager of the channel, Everett Scott. He warns Janet that her husband is no more than an "emotional crippled" and must receive the treatment of Dr. Cosmo and Nation McKinley, neuro-specialists by excellence. Betty and Oliver hear all this (because of the thin walls that divide her office) and can’t believe it. At Brad and Janet's house, he makes it clear that he does not want to go to the treatment, they start a fight (Bitchin' In The Kitchen), but eventually an ambulance comes for him. In a sinister, imposing but decrepit newly purchased mansion, Cosmo hides some "final demand" receipts and letters in a closet before his patient arrives. Nation removes the "sold" sign from the garden and instead puts one that says "Dentonvale: Sanity for Today" just as the ambulance arrives. Brad and Janet are taken to Cosmo's office. There, Brad tries to explain that he has nothing wrong, but Nation comes from behind and injects him, causing him to fall and Janet thinks he fainted. This is how they convince her that he needs help as soon as possible. Nurse Ansalong comes in with a wheelchair to take Brad, while Cosmo presents to Janet a contract she must sign, but since they are taking her husband, she asks them to sign them later. In Brad's room, Ansalong leaves him in his bed and whispers to Janet to sign the papers the next day. That is when the doctors enter the room waiting for the papers to be signed, but Janet, following the advice of the nurse, asks to sign them when she returns at visiting times. Without them listening, she asks the nurse why she told her to sign them the next day, but she only answers that it's to receive a free day. Scott calls Janet's mom, Ruby Weiss, to inform her about the situation and also to get information about Brad, finding that he is adopted and has a possible child regression. Janet spends some last moments with Brad (In My Own Way) and then goes to her mother's house. Back in Dentonvale, Scott has big news for Cosmo, announcing the idea of having Brad as a patient now that Dentonvale has been sold. The new deal is support their product and they’ll support the research. At Ruby’s house, she brought Janet a dress imported from Taiwan, but she doesn’t seem interested. Harry, Janet's dad, does not think Brad is a good husband, calling him "strange." Ruby defends him by saying that at least he did not end up as the son of the Slepstrini, who was found naked behind a bakery with fifteen Mexican men. Janet's dad is shocked by the news and leaves the house, saying that he is going to do some shores; but in reality he leaves just to express his misogynistic, xenophobic and homophobic ideas (Thank God I'm a Man), which in fact all of his male neighbors share and sing along with him. In her maiden apartment, Betty invites Oliver, clarifying that Ralph does not live with her, since they took the situation in a very mature way. Janet drives at full speed toward Dentonvale, when she is stopped by Officer Vance Parker. However, seeing is her, he changes his mind and let her go so she does not miss visiting time. At Betty's, Judge Oliver arrives to find the surprise that Ralph is there. Oliver thinks that he must return at a more opportune moment, but Ralph tells him that he is leaving, because he must return to the Recreation Center, which will open the following day and will be inaugurated by his benefactor Farley Flavors. In Dentonvale, Scott, Cosmo and Nation are having dinner. Scott says Farley authorized him to buy most of the local television stock in his name and that Dentonvale will remain in the brothers' name, now that Farley has become interested in mental health. The plan was to put Brad as a patient so Janet was free to lead the mental hygiene campaign. Janet rings the bell and Ricky opens the door, informing her that the visiting hours are over, and then closing the door. When she wants to try again, a messenger offers her help. He rings the bell, and when Ricky is about to speak, the messenger punches the door in his face and asks him to sign a paper to receive the package. Janet takes advantage of the situation and enters the mansion. She arrives in the dining room and asks the doctors to let her see her husband, but they tell her that it is not possible because he is sleeping like a baby and in fact, it is hers whom they’re worried about. They begin to ask strange questions and then nurse Ansalong enters with the package that arrived and turns out to be a videocassette. Scott tells Janet that the content might interest him, since it comes from the very Farley Flavors. The video shows Farley in a very elegant outfit, welcoming his new delegation, stating that he is going to sell mental health to the entire nation, with the help of someone special. Janet starts to get interested, while Farley continues with her message (Farley's Song); at the end of the video he asks Janet to do the right thing, hoping to see her the next day at the opening. Cosmo confirms that they will put psychiatry within reach of all the families of the country, but Janet enters again in reason and tells them that she does not want to be part of that and that she wants to see Brad. Nation lies and says Brad does not want to see her, since he actually hates her. Janet cannot believe what she hears, as they continue to tell her that her husband has "hostile feelings" toward her, a common case for them. She begins to cry, but the McKinley brothers tell her that Brad want his wife to be famous because he needs an exceptional woman. Scott informs Janet that she should participate in the morning show "Breakfast Show Special" in the great day of the opening of the Recreation Center. She wants to go see her husband before leaving, but Nation tells her that she cannot go home, since the operations center is located there and that she can see Brad in the morning. Betty and Oliver went by car to a spot where you can see the entire city, including a domed building, which has neon letters that say "Farley Flavor Recreation Center." Betty tries to seek common interests with Oliver, but ends up leaving him uncomfortable. At night (Lullaby) the characters prepare for sleeping in different rooms: one with Cosmo and Nation, kissing, another with Ricky and Ansalong, one with Scott, one with Janet and one with Brad, who is banging his head against the wall. The next day, the city is radiantly clean because the grand opening day arrived. Still trying to impress him, Betty continues to speak, but Oliver fell asleep long ago. Officer Vance arrives and hits the car window, holding a dead bird and asking if it's theirs, causing Betty to scream in terror. In Dentonvale, Janet takes a shower so she can see Brad. Scott goes to the kitchen and, wanting to see what's for breakfast, gets up from his wheelchair, not knowing that Nation is behind him and has discovered that in fact he has no paralysis in the legs. He is embarrassed, but she doesn’t seem to care much of what she saw. When Janet gets out of the bath and goes to her room, Cosmo is waiting for her. She asks him to let her see her husband, but he thinks she should start worrying about herself and not about Brad. He begins to manipulate her saying how beautiful and perfect she is, more than any movie star, and if she wants her husband back, she must be fabulous, say fabulous things and wear fabulous clothes. So, he encourages her to take the chance Farley is giving her to be in the show. Janet seems convinced by what she hears, but does not know what to wear, so Cosmo rips a black vinyl chair and with that he makes her a dress (Little Black Dress). Everyone seems to celebrate because of the sudden Janet’s attitude change and everyone get ready to go to the show. Cosmo prepares the car as he is driving; Janet goes in the middle and Nation on the right. Scott is dragged by his wheelchair with a chain attached to the back of the car. At the Denton T.V. station, reporter Neely Pritt receives direct information from Farley Flavors about schedules and what to do with Janet. Outside the station, people with some cameras await their arrival. The car finally appears and everyone cheers. When the car stops, Scott is pressed against the trunk. Neely gives Janet some instructions, but now with her new attitude, she ignores her and continues walking towards the makeup room. Betty arrives at the parking lot of the station, looks and feels very bad, wearing dark glasses. Janet performs a great number (Me Of Me), while Denton citizens watch it on TV very enthusiastic. Neely invites everyone to see and hear Janet once again at the opening of the Farley Flavors Community Center. Behind the scenes, Betty reaches out to Janet and asks her about Brad, but she surprisingly replies that if her husband saw the number she just did then he should be fine. Betty is shocked by Janet’s transformation so she calls Oliver to tell him what just happened. Both agree that something strange happens with the McKinley brothers. Janet's parents also go to visit Brad, but first they stop at a gas station, where they receive free gasoline from worker Kirk Idle, who was fascinated by Janet's presentation and how sexy she looked. Harry is not comfortable listening to Kirk talking like that about his daughter, so they rush to continue on their way. In Brad's room, Janet's parents are with him when the door opens and their daughter enters. She tells Brad that she just came to tell him how fabulous she is. Ruby scolds her saying that she is worried about Brad being in a straitjacket and that's when doctors McKinley and Scott come in hastily. Janet's father thinks that the way they treat Brad is wrong, but between Janet and the doctors they tell him it's for his own good, as he could hurt himself. Still, Janet's parents think there are other ways to keep him quiet, like some medicines, but doctors insist that every method was tried and everyone failed. As they are still not convinced, Cosmo and Nation begin another electroconvulsive therapy (Shock Treatment) which is for Scott as they know he is just lying about having a paralysis in his legs. They pass a few volts causing him to stand up and pretend that the treatment has healed him and now he can walk. Everyone, except Brad, leave the room dancing to the exit. Ansalong and Ricky were in the middle of a compromising situation but, when they see everyone celebrating, they decide to join. Janet, Cosmo, Nation and Scott leave once again. Unknowingly, Oliver and Betty were spying on the scene, being shocked to see Scott out of his wheelchair and, moreover, dancing. As they make their way to the Community Center, people greet Janet like she was a celebrity. She enjoys this and the McKinley brothers start believing in her publicity. In the Community Center, there is so much joy among citizens. There is a large sign announcing the inauguration at night, with the presence of Farley Flavors and Janet. She is greeted with joy by Ralph and Macy and tells them that she wants a huge photograph like Farley’s. Macy takes her to a suite near the pool so she can rest. Ralph and Scott review the instructions given by Farley about the event. Janet is in a diva state asking to change the color of the rug because she doesn’t like it. The McKinley brothers talk about Brad, but Janet is tired of hearing about him as she now plans to get into everyone's hearts even if she has to kill in the process. Then she comes out to the balcony to greet her fans while Nation and Cosmo tired of her attitude make an adulterated cocktail. Janet is cheered on by Brenda Drill, her brother, Oscar Drill, and her boyfriend, Glish Davison. Everyone tells her how wonderful she is, growing her ego, but the McKinley brothers arrive with the adulterated drink and give it to her, then take her back to the suite and close the curtains. Through the city, dozens of newspapers with the news about the success of Janet are distributed. In the library, Oliver and Betty are looking for information on the McKinley brothers, as he believes he has heard that name in the past. The librarian proudly places a great invitation to the opening of the Recreation Center, so they both begin to think about what to do next. In an unknown location, Farley lifts a 50’s newspaper with a title saying "Tragedy of twins" with photos of Brad and Farley. At the Recreation Center Janet is asleep having an erotic dream that is being monitored by the McKinley brothers for scientific purposes. In the dream Brad is standing until a door opens and Farley enters. Brad becomes Farley and he becomes Brad. Janet wakes up altered, but when she wants to leave the suite she realizes that she is locked up, with the McKinley brothers now outside on the balcony. She realizes that on the other side of the room there is another door leading to another suite that turns out to be the suite Farley will be staying. In there she looks for some clothes to go unnoticed wearing dark glasses, a hat, and a black coat. When she wants to head for the exit, she must hide because reporters are interviewing Ralph, who informs that Janet and her team will stay until the next day. He then goes with the McKinley brothers to tell them about more Farley's instructions but upon entering the room they realize that Janet is gone. Late that night Janet crosses the city streets cautiously (Looking For Trade) and then decides to go to a bar to drink where she is found by Oscar, Brenda and others. They proudly announce that Ralph is letting them perform in the show now as a band called "Oscar Drill and the Bits". Officer Venice enters the bar taking Janet back to the Recreation Center. Farley rushes to his helicopter for the grand opening. Oliver and Betty disguise themselves as military men for the occasion. Speaking about ancient presidents, he tells him that perhaps they have already found the answer to their doubts. Harry, Ruby, Ansalong, Scott, Ralph and the townspeople of Denton are getting dress for the inauguration (Look What I Did To My Id). Oliver sends Betty to DTV to look for information in Scott's office. Nation, Macy, Oscar and Glish try to make Janet look good after drinking so much, but now she is worried about Brad again. Ralph rushes in as Farley will be there any moment. He tells Oscar and Glish to play something immediately so they can earn some reputation. Oscar leaves a pill with Janet to make her feel better but when they leave Nation throws it and put her own pill at Janet's coffee. At Dentonvale, Oliver is incognito checking some documents. He discovers passports of the McKinley brothers and finds out they’ve been in Brazil, Switzerland and Morocco with false surnames like "Harding", "Coolidge", and "Fillmore". Oliver turns off the flashlight he was using when he hears someone approaching. Ricky enters the room and Oliver manages to frighten him because of his WWII military costume and orders him to take him to see Brad. Ricky follows his orders due to the scary costume. When they are both helping Brad break free, the phone rings. Betty is on the other line and says Oliver's suspicions were true as Brad actually has a twin brother: Farley Flavors. Oliver, Rocky, and Brad (now free) get in the ambulance and rush to the Recreation Center. There, "Oscar Drill and the Beats" perform to cheer the audience (Breaking Out). At the end, the noise of the helicopter landing on the roof makes the public shout for joy at the arrival of the great Farley and he is greeted by Ralph and Scott. Neely, accompanied by a cameraman, interviews him. Farley reveals that in fact that night he’s opening more than one Recreation Center as he plans to put sanity back in the country. In the ambulance Oliver explains that Brad was separated from his twin brother at birth and Farley has held grudges all these years following every move Brad made and that Janet represents everything that Farley couldn’t had. Scott, Ralph, Cosmo and Nation meet in the Farley suite with him. There they talk about how Janet is part of the plan because it represents the illusion of a happy ending and because of that the electroconvulsive therapy of Dentonvale will prosper in the hands of the McKinley. They receive the product exhibit including therapy cassettes, homemade straitjackets, and leaflets under the name "The Sanity Menu." Macy brings Janet to the suite but she thinks Farley is Brad because she doesn’t know he has a twin brother. Betty, Oliver, Brad, and Ricky arrive at the Recreation Center in search of Janet. A security guard notice the straitjacket Brad is still wearing but since the whole town is wearing costumes he thinks that's one too. Inside the center people greet Janet and she is named "Miss Mental Health". Everyone adores her and her dress which Cosmo says is a gift to the first of many “Misses Mental Health”. Among the crowd, Ricky meets Ansalong. Oliver, Brad and Betty do not make it through so many people. A car dealer gives Janet an eight-cylinder convertible but she does not say a word. Ralph rushes to say that she does not need to speak as she was only going to introduce someone who does not need presentations: Farley Flavors. Farley talks to the townspeople of Denton about how the Recreation Center is only a small step for something that will become an international success and that every time they talk about it everyone will remember that night, that city, and Janet . Brad shouts to his twin brother from afar and Farley pretends not to know him. Brad tells him that he’s his twin brother and that he has come to unmask him. Janet runs to her husband but Cosmo orders Officer Vance to arrest him as Brad is one of his patients. However, she reminds him that she never signed the contract papers so Brad will not go anywhere. The public is shocked by everything that is happening. Oliver continues the statements saying that Farley, in revenge against his brother, was going to try to abuse Janet. He denies all charges against him but his brother wants to know the truth (Duel Duet). They are gradually moving from side to side on a walkway over the pool until Farley throws him into the water. Janet runs to help him. Farley tries to convince the citizens that Brad is crazy but he defends himself by saying that he is just as sane as he. Ralph takes the microphone apologizing simply by saying that everyone wants to be related to the great boss. However, Farley says that on the contrary they (Brad, Janet, Oliver and Betty) are the kind of people they want to protect from. People start shouting "out" to them louder and louder until they leave. Farley tells them that only united will they clean the mind of the nation. Brenda is called to the stage to replace Janet at the grand opening of the "Fabulous Dentonvale Sanitarium of Farley Flavors" the first of a future big chain looking for a hygienic tomorrow. Although Nation looks worried that they are worse than in the past her brother calmly says that in the past they never had a convertible (because he kept the keys to the car that would be Janet's). Just outside the center Janet wonders if Farley really loved her or was only part of a revenge for her husband. Brad suggests leaving immediately but Betty tells them that they have the power to think and the power to choose. Oliver describes what is happening inside as a heart-rending cancer but they can shake the chains of charlatans and hustlers and they must begin as soon as possible. While they are about to leave (Anyhow, Anyhow) inside of the Center people get into the pool as in a kind of baptism, some seem to be drowning. Ricky, Ansalong, Glish and Oscar do not seem convinced with what they see and decide to leave as well. Together they flee the place while we see a big neon sign that reads: FARLEY FLAVORS FABULOUS DENTONVALE SANATORIUM COAST TO COAST -- SANITY AND VANITY DIR: Dr. E.V. Scott (Vienna) MAN: R. Hapshatt "IT ALL STARTED HERE" Music The majority of the songs are from "Rocky Horror Shows His Heels" but were rewritten to match the new script. #"Denton, U.S.A." - Macy, Vance, Clark, and the people of Denton. #"Bitchin' In The Kitchen" - Brad & Janet. #"In My Own Way" - Janet. #"Thank God I'm a Man" - Mr. Weiss with male neighbors #"Farley's Song" - Farley Flavors. #"Lullaby" - Nation, Cosmo, Janet, Ansalong, Ricky, and Scott. #"Little Black Dress" - Cosmo, Scott, Janet, and Nation. #"Me Of Me" - Janet. #"Shock Treatment" - Cosmo and Nation with con Scott, Janet, and Mr. and Mrs. Weiss. #"Carte Blanche" - Cosmo & Janet with Scott & Nation. #"Looking For Trade" - Janet and Brad with the people of Denton. #"Look What I Did To My Id" - Mr. and Mrs. Weiss, Neely, Cosmo, Nation, Scotty, Ralph, Ansalong, Vance, Clark, Kirk, Brenda, and the people of Denton. #"Breaking Out" - Oscar Drill and the Bits. #"Duel Duet" - Farley & Brad. #"Anyhow, Anyhow" - Brad, Janet, Betty, and Oliver with the people of Denton. Navigation